


Walk me home (In the dead of night)

by Hclxs



Series: Playlist shuffle [6]
Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Artist Maya Hart, Based off a P!nk Song, Belgium 1831 but not really, F/M, Gen, Maya Hart & Riley Matthews Friendship, Maya Hart-centric, Mild Language, Playlist Challenge, Post-Episode: s03e21 Girl Meets Goodbye, Post-Series: Girl Meets World, Senior year, Topanga's Bakery, Walk Me Home by P!nk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26540629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hclxs/pseuds/Hclxs
Summary: Maya knew that they'd be okay because hope wasn't for suckers and this was good.
Relationships: Farkle Minkus/Isadora Smackle, Isaiah "Zay" Babineaux & Lucas Friar & Maya Hart & Riley Matthews & Farkle Minkus & Isadora Smackle, Isaiah "Zay" Babineaux & Maya Hart, Isaiah "Zay" Babineaux/Maya Hart
Series: Playlist shuffle [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1576444
Kudos: 7





	Walk me home (In the dead of night)

_Walk me home in the dead of night_   
_I can't be alone with all that's on my mind, mhm_   
_So say you'll stay with me tonight_   
_'Cause there is so much wrong going on outside_

_Walk Me Home, P!nk_

Maya stared at her cup of coffee on the table in front of their usual seats in the bakery, Riley sat beside her as usual. She should be happy like the rest of her friends; well she was happy because graduation was tomorrow and they could finally get out of that hellhole and she had a plan for her life which was the problem. Her friends were all going to college like she was supposed to until she got an offer to study art in Europe. 

She would be in Europe while Riley would be at Columbia, Farkle and Smackle would be at Princeton, Lucas was going to Austin for college and Zay was going to Barnard which was all great except for the fact she hadn't told them yet because as far as they knew she was still going to Fordham. Her mom didn't even know yet, and it wasn't that cost was an issue because it was based off skill and not her academics.

"Maya?" Riley spoke, breaking her out of thoughts. 

"Yeah?" She asked, taking her eyes off her coffee and looking at Riley.

How was she supposed to leave her best friend? How was she supposed to leave her _best friends_ who cared about her more than anyone else in the world did? They didn't have to love her but they did. They choose her and she'd repay them by going to a completely different country.

"Smackle asked if we wanted to go get something to eat. You never said anything." Lucas leaned forward, concern in his eyes.

"Are you okay? You've been weird all day." Zay asked, looking directly at her. 

Maya nodded, glancing at all of her friends before sighing. "I need to tell you all something."

"What is it, Peaches?" Riley grabbed her hand before quickly turning to Zay. "Did you get her pregnant? Because I swear if you got her-"

"What? No!" He automatically defended before turning to Maya. "You're not-"

"It's nothing like that!" She interrupted quickly before pausing for a moment to gather her thoughts. "I got accepted into an art program."

"Maya, that's amazing!" Riley smiled, quickly hugging her while Lucas agreed and Zay congratulated her.

"It's not here is it?" Farkle spoke up after a few seconds of silence. "It's the one in Europe."

"Wait, what? How did you know it's in Europe?" She turned to Farkle and Smackle, quickly blinking so she could hold back her tears. 

"Smackle found it online and we knew you wouldn't go for it on your own so we sent in an application for you." He quickly explained, offering her a small smile. "We all sent in some of your art work."

"Everyone knew?"

"We all knew it was something you wanted." Smackle smiled, moving to sit beside her and hugging her.

Maya hugged her friend back, her tears falling now. They were sending her away. Her best friends were sending her away for something she had wanted for years despite the fact they'd miss her and everything was going to be different. All they wanted for her was to be happy, wherever that was. 

Maya pulled back whipping her face, staying silent for a moment before speaking. "Thank you. I don't even know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything," Zay spoke up after her. "We did it because we love you."

Maya laughed, smiling. "I love you guys, too."

They talked about Europe for a little while longer and the art program and plans to met up during breaks. There would be face-time and texting and calling, Facebook, Snapchat and Instagram and they'd all come home for Christmas and find a way to met up during the summer, maybe it'd be Texas or New York or New Jersey or Europe but they all would make sure to make it happen. 

After a few minutes of comfortable silence Lucas spoke up, asking if they wanted to go get something to eat. They all agreed and gathered their things, leaving the bakery. Once they were up the stairs and on the sidewalk, Zay wrapped his arm around her shoulders and she automatically wrapped an arm around his shoulders as they started to walk, following closely being Farkle and Smackle with Riley at her other side and Lucas following close behind them. 

Maya knew that they'd be okay because hope wasn't for suckers and this was good.

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics and title come from Walk Me Home by P!nk


End file.
